<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Danganronpa Another Episode: Ultra Giggle Girls! by WiiFan2009</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29899692">Danganronpa Another Episode: Ultra Giggle Girls!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WiiFan2009/pseuds/WiiFan2009'>WiiFan2009</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Commissions [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Laughing Gas, Platonic Tokomaru, Sleepwalking, Togafuka - Freeform, commission, sleeping gas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:27:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,489</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29899692</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WiiFan2009/pseuds/WiiFan2009</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Komaru comes back from a raid, having procured two strange items called "Giggle Gas" and "Snooze Gas".  She finds Toko staring forlornly at the window, waiting for Byakuya to come back to get her.  Will Komaru be able to use her newfound supplies to put a smile back on Toko's face?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fukawa Touko &amp; Naegi Komaru, Fukawa Touko/Togami Byakuya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Commissions [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1721317</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Toko’s Giggles!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotFanFicNet/gifts">NotFanFicNet</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This threeshot is a commission ordered by NotFanFicNet, and takes place after the events of Ultra Despair Girls.  Please read and comment below, and enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So, you’ll return to Future Foundation to await further orders?”</p><p>Byakuya scowled as he nodded “Yes, Director Kirigiri.”</p><p>Kyoko nodded, then turned her head and addressed “Toko, you may not have been planned for this mission, but I think it’s safe to say that this mission wouldn’t have been a success without you, so thank you.  Make sure to continue protecting Komaru, alright?  Makoto’s been worried sick about her ever since the last transmission was scrambled.”</p><p>“D…don’t worry.  Just tell your boy…boyfriend that I’ll keep protecting Ko…Komaru with my life…”</p><p>Kyoko shot Toko a glare, but it lacked any bite.  Sighing, she turned to face Komaru.</p><p>“Komaru Naegi, you may not be your brother, but you and Makoto do share the same pure hearted spirit that allowed you to survive your respective Killing Games.  Stay safe, and when this Tragedy is finally over…”  Kyoko smiled as she continued “…I look forward to meeting you in person.”</p><p>Komaru nodded “Sure, me too.  Oh, and Director Kirigiri…can you pass on a message to Makoto for me?”</p><p>Kyoko raised a curious eyebrow before nodding, allowing Komaru to explain.</p><p>“About the video showing our parents’ deaths…I went back to check the torture room where it was shot…and there wasn’t a single sign of them.  No corpse, no blood trail, nothing.  So, it’s possible that the video Monaca used was faked.  It’s possible that they’re still alive, maybe even somewhere in Towa City.  So…I’m going to believe that they’re still alive, waiting for me to find them.”</p><p>Kyoko sighed “Well…the detective in me is telling me to warn you not to get your hopes up…”  The former Detective smiled and finished “…but your brother’s hope has saved our lives more than once, so I’m going to believe that too for now.  Alright, I’ll pass on the message to Makoto.  I’m sure he’ll be happy to hear the good news.  Alright Byakuya, I’ll send a helicopter to pick you up at the rendezvous point.  Goodbye.”</p><p>With that, the connection cut, Byakuya sighing as he thought <em>Alright, there’s just one more thing I have left to do before I leave Towa City…</em></p><p>He turned to face a forlorn Toko, the former Writing Prodigy recalling the exchange they had when she and Komaru went to rescue him after the battle with Big Bang Monokuma.</p><p>“Toko.”  After Toko gasped and looked up at him, Byakuya nodded “You…have my apologies…for my…rude greeting when you came to rescue me.”  Byakuya smiled and confessed “…I’m glad you snuck aboard the helicopter without permission and helped us defeat Monaca Towa.”</p><p><em>He…he’s actually apologizing?!  Who are you and what have you done with Ma…Master?!</em>  Despite her shock, Toko shyly smiled and nodded as she averted her gaze “Th…thank you…you’re too kind, Ma…Master…”</p><p>“Toko…look at me…”</p><p>*Smooch*</p><p>Toko gasped against Byakuya’s lips, exclaiming in her thoughts <em>K…Kami…Master’s…ki…KISSING ME?!</em> </p><p>Opting not to look a gift horse in the mouth, Toko closed her eyes and moaned, relaxing into the kiss while Komaru stared in awe, jaw slackened as she thought <em>Kami Kami Kami!  Byakuya’s kissing Toko!  This is just like that manga I told Toko about…the manga she called trash…</em></p><p>Komaru’s expression morphed into an angry pout as she recalled the memory while the oblivious couple pulled away, Toko’s eyes closed as she thought <em>If this is a dream, I don’t ever want to wake up!</em></p><p>“Toko.”</p><p>Toko’s eyes fluttered open as she asked with anime hearts for eyes “Yes, my Master?”</p><p>Byakuya’s cheeks flushed pink as he thought <em>I didn’t even mean to kiss her…but it…felt…right…</em>  Coughing awkwardly, he averted his gaze and suggested “…Once you’re ready to return to Future Foundation…we should go on a …well-timed rendezvous appointment.”</p><p>Komaru cocked her head in confusion as she pondered <em>…Rendezvous appointment, what is he…oh…oh!</em>  The gears turned in her head as she connected the dots, her eyes flashing as she realized “Um…Byakuya…are you asking Toko out on a date?”</p><p>“A da…date?  With Ma…Master…?!”</p><p>Byakuya stared at Komaru incredulously before shaking his head in amusement and commenting “Sharp, just like your brother.  Yes…that is my intention…”</p><p>Toko gasped, beaming as she cutely stuttered “I’m going on a da…date with Ma…Master!  I’m gonna g…go on a date with Master Bya…Byakuya!”</p><p>Komaru and Byakuya smiled at Toko’s gushing, thinking in unison <em>…This is…strangely cute…</em></p><p>Shaking the thought from his head, Byakuya coughed awkwardly again, making Toko stand at attention as he told her “Toko…as long as you’re in Towa City, you are a representative of the Future Foundation and must take your role seriously.”</p><p>Toko narrowed her eyes and nodded “I will not fail you, Ma…Master…”</p><p>“I know…you’ve impressed me with your teamwork with Komaru…”</p><p>XXX</p><p>*Whirl*</p><p>Komaru and Toko watched as Byakuya’s rescue helicopter flew away, disappearing into the distance until it was barely a speck in the sky.</p><p>Scratching her cheek nervously, Komaru asked “So…how are you feeling?”</p><p>Komaru flinched in shock as Toko turned to show her the biggest grin she had ever seen in her life, the former Writing Prodigy exclaiming “I’m the happiest girl alive!”</p><p>She then glomped Komaru, causing the young girl to giggle “Hey, what’s with you, Toko?”</p><p>Both girls continued to giggle, enjoying the moment as they both wished for Toko’s newfound relationship with Byakuya to succeed.</p><p>As they separated, Komaru assured her best friend “…You know…I think your future’s gonna be a bright one…”</p><p>XXX</p><p>“Hey Toko!”  Komaru called as she closed the door to their apartment behind her, bags in hand.  “I’m back from the Towa Group raid with the resistance.”  She walked over to the nearby table and set the bags down, sighing “Towa Group had some weird stuff.  I found these spray cans called <strong>Giggle Gas</strong> and <strong>Snooze Gas</strong>.  I wonder if these are Laughing Gas and Sleeping Gas respect…”</p><p>Komaru trailed off, letting out an annoyed sigh as she saw Toko standing in front of a nearby window, the former Writing Prodigy’s back turned to the young Naegi girl.</p><p><em>…Great…she must be pining for Byakuya again…</em>  Hiding her exasperation, Komaru told her “Toko, I know you want to see Byakuya again, but he’s only gonna come back when Towa City is stable enough for us to leave.”</p><p>“Y…you don’t k…know that!”  Toko retorted, spinning around to point angrily at Komaru and revealing the dark bangs under her eyes.</p><p><em>…I knew it; she hasn’t slept at all for the past couple days!  </em>“I get it; you’re feeling lovesick since Byakuya isn’t here…just like this manga I used to read where the main character would pine for her love and not sleep for days.”</p><p>“Th…that’s not what’s going on…and don’t compare me to your trash ma…manga characters!  Anyway…I’m not pi…pining…I just…I’m just keeping watch in case…Master gives us a surprise vi…visit!”  Toko tried to deny before turning back around to stare out the window.</p><p>Komaru sweatdropped as she lamented <em>Yep, she’s in denial, poor thing.  If only I had a way to get her to smile…smile…</em></p><p>A lightbulb went on in Komaru’s head as she looked down to one of the bags on the table, fishing around in it with her hand until she pulled out a green spray can with the words <strong>Giggle Gas </strong>written in purple font.</p><p><em>Hmm…if this is anything like the laughing gas I’ve seen in the anime shows from my childhood…well, it’s worth a shot at least.</em>  “Hey, Toko!”  Komaru called out as she gave the spray can a shake for good luck and walked up to Toko.</p><p>Toko turned around in a huff, glaring and placing her hands on her hips as she faced the smiling Komaru and demanded “Wh…what do you wa…want…?”</p><p>*Spray*</p><p>*Hack Hoff*</p><p>Toko coughed as Komaru sprayed a green gas in Toko’s face, demanding as she glanced at the can in Komaru’s hand “Wha…what the hell did you just…”</p><p>Toko trailed off, her expression becoming completely blank as she stared at Komaru, who furrowed her brow in concern.</p><p>“…Toko…?  Are you okay…?”</p><p>“Nnnnngh…”  Toko grunted as her lips twitched before curling up into a small smile.  “Eee he…eee he…eeeheheheheheeee…”  Komaru stared in amusement as Toko continued to giggle, the former Writing Prodigy wondering <em>What’s happening to me?  I feel really funny…like every inch of me is being…tickled…</em>  “AAAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAA!”</p><p>Toko finally burst into laughter as she clutched her belly with her arms, Komaru giggling as well as she thought <em>That’s better…it’s so good to seeToko smile again…</em></p><p>“Wha…HAHAHAHA…what have you do…HOHOHOHO…done to meeee…EHEHEHEHEHEHEEEE!”  Toko demanded.</p><p>Komaru shook the spray can in her hand and replied “Oh, I just sprayed you with some Giggle Gas so you’d smile again.”</p><p>“There’s no such thi…HIHIHIHIHIHIIII…thing…HAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA!”</p><p>Komaru laughed and retorted “There is too!  Here, have another whiff if you don’t believe me!”</p><p>*Spray*</p><p>Toko clutched her belly even more tightly as she laughed “AAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAA!  EEEEEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEEEEEEE!  BAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAA!”</p><p>Toko’s tickling fit was briefly interrupted when her nose twitched, causing her to sneeze.</p><p>*Ah-choo*</p><p>Toko’s eyes opened to reveal ruby red irises, signaling that she had switched to her alter ego Genocide Jill.</p><p>As Jill continued laughing where Toko left off, Komaru giggled as she wondered <em>Well, this is interesting…I wonder how Jill will handle the Giggle Gas…</em></p><p>“WHY CAHAHAHAHAHAAAN’T I STOP LAAAHAHAHAHAAAAAUGHIHIHIHIHNNNGGG?!  DEKOMAAAHAHAHAHAARRRUUUUUU!”</p><p>Komaru held up the spray can and explained “Oh, see, I found this can of Giggle Gas during a raid and used it on Toko since she was so down about Byakuya not being here and I wanted to get her to smile.  I’m guessing it makes you feel like you’re getting tickled, seeing as how you’re clutching your belly like that…”</p><p>“I HAHAHAHAHAAATE BEING TIIIHIHIHIHIIICKLED!  AN ADOHOHOHOHOOORABLE BOY GOT AWAY FROM MEEEEEHEHEHEHEHEEEEEE BY TIIIHIHIHIHIHICKLING MEEEEE!  IT’S MY ONE WEEHEHEHEHEEEAKNESS!”</p><p>“Really?  I kinda like it, to be honest…”  Komaru admitted, fondly remembering all her tickle fights with her parents and Makoto as a child.  Komaru stopped giggling as Jill shakily withdrew a pair of scissors as pointed them at her, causing her to sweat and panic <em>Oh no, not those!  Last time she used those on me, I got reduced to my bra and panties until I deactivated her stun gun!</em></p><p>Luckily for her, Jill failed to maintain her grip on her scissors, the metal instruments of death falling to the floor with a *clang* as she continued to laugh.</p><p>“SCREW THIHIHIHIHIHIIIIISSS!  I’M OHOHOHOHHOOUUUT!”  Jill laughed before shakily grabbing a lock of hair with her hands and bringing it up to her face so tickle her nose.</p><p>*Ah-choo*</p><p>Now back to normal, Toko continued to laugh “I STIHIHIHIHLLLL CAAHAHAHAHAAAN’T STOP LAAAHAHAHAHAUGHING!”</p><p>Komaru sighed in relief as she thought <em>…Thank Kami Toko’s back in control…now I don’t have to worry about losing my clothes again…</em>  As Toko continued to laugh, Komaru frowned and thought <em>…Though maybe Toko’s had enough giggles…wait, I never figured out how long its effects would last!  Maybe I should have tested it out on myself or one of the Monokuma Kids first...if only I could get her to snooze…wait…SNOOZE!</em></p><p>Komaru walked over to the table and dug through one of the bags until she pulled out a purple spray can with the words <strong>Snooze Gas</strong> written in green font.</p><p>“Alright Toko, I’ll get you to stop laughing…”  Komaru muttered as she walked back over to Toko and held up the spray can, pressing down on the nozzle as a cloud of purple gas shot out into Toko’s face.</p><p>
  <em>C’mon, please work, please work…</em>
</p><p>To Komaru’s relief, Toko’s laughter started to dissipate within seconds, quickly reduced to giggles before the former Writing Prodigy let out a pleased sigh.</p><p>With a dreamy smile of her face, Toko slurred “Oh, that…that smells so goooddd…like cherries…I feel sl sleeepppyyy…”</p><p>Toko started to blink as her eyelids started to feel heavier and heavier.</p><p>Komaru smiled as she said “You want to go to sleep, don’t you Toko?  It’s alright, you can rest.”</p><p>Toko let out a few sleepy giggles as she shook her head, refusing “N…no…I won’t fall a…asleep…I’m a Representa…tive of the Future Fo…Foundation.  Master Bya…Byakuya is counting on m…meee…”</p><p>Komaru sighed and lamented <em>I should have expected this…she’ll do anything that Byakuya says…wait…Byakuya says…I got it!</em>  Komaru took a deep breath and deepened her voice, announcing in the most arrogant tone she could muster “Toko.  Rejoice, for I have decided to bless you with a special mission for me.”</p><p>“B…Byakuya…”</p><p>Komaru’s eyes widened in shock as she thought <em>Holy crap, that actually worked?!</em></p><p>“What is your wish, Ma…Master?”</p><p>Collecting herself, Komaru cleared her throat and continued her Byakuya impersonation by instructing Toko “It’s been brought to my attention that you have been neglecting sleep.  That will not do ; a Representative of the Future Foundation needs to be wide awake.  Go to sleep immediately.”</p><p>Toko bit her lip and stammered “N…now…?!  But Ma…Master…I’ll do anything you a…ask…but I need to stay a…awake so that I can tell your su…subjects of the Penguin Ki…King’s flaming hot i…ice cream that he plans to sell to the or…orphans…!”</p><p>Komaru cocked her head in confusion, thinking <em>Huh?  What’s she talking about?  She’s so tired, she’s talking nonsense…maybe I should give her another dose of the Snooze Gas…</em></p><p>*Spray*</p><p>Toko sighed happily before Komaru continued “Toko…you have served the Togami Empire with distinction…now you must take your rest so you may continue to serve me.”</p><p>To Komaru’s relief, Toko nodded, slurring “Yes…Master…I will…slleeepppp…” as she blinked a few more times before her eyes finally closed.</p><p>*Thud*</p><p>Toko’s knees buckled, causing her to fall to the floor, moaning cutely before she fell on her side, a happy smile on her face.</p><p><em>Geez, that was annoying…</em> Komaru sighed before looking at the sleeping Toko who had rolled onto her back, spreading her arms and legs.,</p><p>Komaru smiled as she thought <em>…She looks kinda cute, almost like a paper doll…</em> before Toko started snoring, snapping her out of her thoughts.  <em>Guess I should get her to the actual bed…</em></p><p>With her new objective decided, Komaru placed the Snooze Gas can down before kneeling in front of Toko.  She then slid one arm under her back and hooked her other arm under Toko’s knees.  As Komaru stood up, Toko’s head started to roll until it finally leaned backwards, her long purple hair hanging from her head like a curtain.</p><p>“Ugh…man, you’re heavier than you look…”  Komaru grunted as she struggled to carry Toko to the bedroom.</p><p>As she approached the mattress, Komaru gently laid Toko on the surface before drawing the sheets over the sleeping Ultimate.  Komaru smiled as she turned around and walked out the door.</p><p>“…Sweet dreams…”  Komaru whispered before closing the door behind her, leaving Toko to dream about her new romance with Byakuya.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Komaru’s Giggles!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After putting Toko to bed, Komaru becomes curious about the Giggle Gas and decides to try it on herself.  What hilarious antics will ensue?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here's Chapter Two of Ultra Giggle Girls, as commissioned by NotFanFicNet.  Please read and comment below, and enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Komaru walked into the main living area of the apartment, taking the supplies she had procured from the raid out and organizing them until her eyes settled on the Giggle Gas can.  Her brow furrowed as she picked it up, inspecting it curiously as she bit her lip in wonder.</p><p>
  <em>Hmm…Toko looked like she was having a blast when she was under the influence of this Giggle Gas…I wonder how it would feel if I used it on myself…?  With all the madness from the Tragedy, not to mention the fact that my parents could be dead, and the fact that I have to wait until the world gets back to normal to see my brother again…it would be nice to just let loose and laugh like I did when Makoto and I were kids during our tickle fights…though I still don’t know how long its effects would last…</em>
</p><p>A determined, excited light shone in Komaru’s eyes as she stared at the Giggle Gas can in her hand before setting it down on the table.</p><p><em>That settles it!  I’m gonna enjoy myself with a dose of this Giggle Gas!</em>  <em>Though I should probably put the rest of these supplies away first…and maybe check on Toko before I possibly become incapacitated…</em></p><p>XXX</p><p>Reassured that Toko was still sleeping like a baby, Komaru rushed out of the bedroom, neglecting to close the door in her excitement as she power-walked over to the table where the cans of Giggle Gas and Snooze Gas lay, the other supplies put in their respective homes in their apartment.  With a trembling hand, Komaru reached for the can of Giggle Gas, shaking it excitedly before holding it in front of her face.</p><p>“Well…here goes nothing…”  Komaru muttered as she parted her lips and pressed down on the nozzle, causing the gas to hiss as it sprayed into her face.</p><p>Komaru closed her eyes and sniffed a few times, trying to get as much of the gas into her system as possible before opening her eyes.  She waited for a few seconds, then frowned once nothing happened.</p><p>“Hm…that’s weird…maybe a different dosage is needed depending…on…the…pers…”</p><p>Komaru trailed off as she felt a small tickling sensation in the center of her belly, like an invisible feather was softly stroking against her tummy.  Her lips curled into a small smile as she gleefully realized that the Giggle Gas was finally taking effect.  Soon one feather became several, each one circling a different part of her belly.</p><p>“Ehe…ehe…eeeheheheheheeeee…eeeheheheheheeeeeee…”  Komaru giggled as the tickling in her belly gradually got more intense.</p><p>Soon the feathers multiplied even more, the invisible instruments tickling every inch of her belly and causing her to burst into laughter “EEEYAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA!  HAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!  THAT TIIIHIHIHIHIHIIIICKLESSS!”</p><p>
  <em>“Tickle tickle Komaru!  Tickle tickle!”</em>
</p><p>Komaru continued to laugh, clutching her belly as the tickling sensations made her flash back to her Mother tickling her as a little girl.  Her knees wobbled as the feathers continued to multiply, causing her to bend over as she gradually felt every inch of her body get teased and tickled.</p><p>“EEEEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEEEEEE!  THIS FEELS GOOHOHOHOHOOOODDD!  I CAHAHAHAHAAAN’T REMEHEHEHEHEHEEMBER THE LAST TIME I WAS TIIIIHIHIHIHIHIHIIIIICKLED!  AAAHAHAHAHAAAA!  BUT HOW LOHOHOHOHOOONG WILL THIS LAAAAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAST?!  I COULD JUST USE THE SNOHOHOHOHOHOOOOZE GAS TO SLEHEHEHEHEEEEP IT OHOHOHOHOOOOFFF…NAH, I WAHAHAHAHAAANNNAAA SEE HOW LOHOHOHOHOOONG THIS LAAAHAHAHAHAASTS!”</p><p>Her stubbornness winning out, Komaru continued to ride her ticklish high, laughing as she felt the invisible feathers continue to tickle her.</p><p>XXX</p><p>“GYAAAAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA!  I LOVE IT!  I LOHOHOHOHOVE THIS GIIIIHIHIHIHIGGLLLEEE GAS!  THE TIIHIHIHIHIHIIICKLES GET BEHEHEHEHEHTTERRR WITH EACH SEHEHEHEHEHEHECOND!  EEEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEEEEE!”</p><p>Komaru continued to laugh, enjoying the increasingly intense tickles in her belly.  However, all good things must come to an end, and after fifteen minutes of nonstop laughter, the Giggle Gas finally made its way through her system, causing her laughter to reduce to breathy giggles.</p><p>“Oh…that fehehehehehelt so good…more…I wahahahahaaaant more…”</p><p>She held the Giggle Gas bottle up to her face and pressed the nozzle twice, curious how a double dose would affect her.  The effects were instantaneous; the invisible feathers picked up right where they left off, causing Komaru to fall over as she clutched her belly, kicking her legs in the air as she burst into laughter again.</p><p>“YEEEEEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEEESSS…I LOVE IT!  I LOOOHOHOHOHOHOHOOOOVE THE TIIIIHIHIHIHIHIIICKLESSSS!”</p><p>
  <em>“Coochie coochie coo, Komaru!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I think our Princess needs more tickles!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“It’s payback time, Komaru!”</em>
</p><p>Komaru continued to laugh, lost in the ticklish sensations assaulting her belly and the memories of happier times.</p><p>XXX</p><p>This second dose lasted thirty minutes, after which Komaru’s laughter trailed off once more into breathy giggles.  She shakily got to her feet, wheezing as she tried to refill her lungs with oxygen.</p><p>“Wow…that was so…amazing…I’ll have to try that on Toko again the next time she’s in a sour mood…or maybe Kyoko when things get back to normal.  It’d make for a great prank on my future sister-in-law…”</p><p>As the last of her giggles subsided, Komaru let out a cute yawn before making her way to the nearby chair, collapsing onto the padded furniture before placing the Giggle Gas can back on the table.  Komaru stretched her arms above her head and leaned back, sliding down a bit and inadvertently fanning her skirt, exposing her blue and white striped panties.</p><p>Letting out a pleased sigh, Komaru muttered “Alright…that was fun, but I’m tired…I should…get some sleep…”</p><p>Unfortunately for the fatigued Komaru, her mind kept wandering back to the giggle gas and the glee she felt while under its influence.</p><p>“No…giggle time is over…now it’s time to sleep…to snooze…snooze…”  Komaru trailed off, drowsily looking at the Snooze Gas can before she shrugged and lazily grabbed it before bringing it up to her face and mumbling “Nighty night, Komaru…” before pressing down on the nozzle twice, inhaling the gas as she yawned.</p><p>“Ohh…this feels amazing too…I feel so sleepy…like a…Princess…” Komaru moaned as her arm slackened, hanging loosely as she lost her grip on the Snooze Gas can as it landed with a *thud* on the floor by her foot.  As her eyelids drooped from her exhaustion, Komaru yawned “…Maybe one day…I can spread the joy of Giggle and Snooze Gas to my friends and family…or prank them…whichever comes first…Good night…”</p><p>Komaru’s eyes finally closed as she fell asleep in the chair, a dreamy smile on her face as she dreamed of the day that she and her brother would finally reunite.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Ultra Dream Girls!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Under the influence of the Snooze Gas, Komaru and Toko begin sleepwalking as they dream.  What kind of hilarious antics will the two dreamy girls get themselves into?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here's the final chapter of Ultra Giggle Girls, as commissioned by NotFanFicNet.  Please read and comment below, and enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Onii-chan…”  Komaru called out, sifting through a heavy, grey fog.  “Onii-chan…Makoto!”</p><p>Makoto smiled, finally visible as he waved in the distance, calling out “Komaru, follow me!”</p><p>Makoto turned around and jogged away before Komaru called out “Wait for me, onii-chan!” before jogging off after him with a smile on her face.</p><p>XXX</p><p>“…I’m coming, onii-chan…”  A sleeping Komaru mumbled before slowly getting up from the chair. </p><p>She raised her arms straight ahead of her and proceeded to sleepwalk like a zombie.  She walked straight until she bumped into the sofa, giggling as she changed directions.  After a few seconds, she bumped into the fridge, again giggling as she once more changed directions, causing the cycle to continue.</p><p>XXX</p><p>“Ma…Master…”  Toko moaned, smiling as she danced with Byakuya standing in the distance, his aura shining brightly through the white fog.</p><p>To her disappointment, Byakuya released her at the end of their waltz, turning around and walking away before he told her “Toko.  I want you at my side…forever…”</p><p>“Y…Yes, Master!  I’m c…coming…!”  Toko gushed before chasing after the former Affluent Progeny, following his radiance through the dark fog.</p><p>XXX</p><p>Toko’s arms shot upwards before she sat up, swinging her legs over the side of the bed as she drowsily found her footing.  She shakily stood up, her eyes still closed as she walked into the dresser she shared with Komaru.  Giggling, Toko changed direction and walked straight out of the bedroom like a zombie, giggling as she bumped into various pieces of furniture in the living room.</p><p>While Toko bumped into the table, Komaru bumped into corner of the sofa, causing her to giggle cutely as she turned around and continued walking, directly into Toko’s path.</p><p>“Oof…”  they grunted, falling on their rears before giggling and crawling on their hands and knees towards each other.</p><p>“Onii-chan…”</p><p>“Oh Master…”</p><p>They soon wrapped their arms around each other, sighing as they fell on their sides, legs intertwined as they sighed happily and were reclaimed by their dreams, Komaru dreaming of her brother’s warm embrace while Toko dreamed of being held in Byakuya’s loving arms.</p><p>XXX</p><p>*Groan*</p><p>Toko’s eyes fluttered open, her hazy vision coming into focus before she saw a drowsy yet still smiling Komaru looking down at her.</p><p>“Good Morning, Toko.”</p><p><em>What the…what’s going o…on…?!</em>  Toko panicked, scowling as she pushed Komaru away.</p><p>“Hey!  That wasn’t nice!”  Komaru exclaimed, pouting as they both stood up.</p><p>“S…so what?!  You’ve got a lot of ex…explaining to do!  Like…why was I on the fl…floor…”  Toko trailed off, her memories flooding back as she remembered Komaru’s prank from the previous night.  Her eyes narrowed in fury as she pointed at Komaru, blushing in embarrassment as she warned “Y…you…never use that G…Giggle Gas on me ever a…again…!”</p><p>“Aww, but it was so funny…!”  Komaru whined, making Toko sigh in exasperation.</p><p>“Wh…whatever…I’m gonna make a sa…sandwich…I’m hungry…”  Toko muttered as she turned around and cutely stomped over to the kitchen, causing Komaru to pout.</p><p>“Mou…Toko can be so grumpy when she wakes up…”  Komaru’s eyes drifted to the nearby bottle of Giggle Gas lying on the floor, her pout turning into a mischievous smile as she thought <em>I know what’ll cheer her up…</em>  She bent down to grab the Giggle Gas before strolling up to Toko in the kitchen and asking “Hey Toko!” while raising the can so that it was level with Toko’s head.</p><p>*Spray*</p><p>“Huh?”  Komaru exclaimed, shocked as she found gas sprayed in her face.</p><p>Komaru shook her head before her eyes wandered to the bottle of Snooze Gas in Toko’s hand, a victorious smirk on the former Writing Prodigy’s face. </p><p><em>Well…I guess it wouldn’t be that easy…</em>  Komaru thought as she drowsily smiled, her eyelids drooping as she yawned “Mou…you’re no…fun…” before her eyelids closed, her world going black as she fell backwards, slumbering with a peaceful smile on her face.</p><p>“Wow…she sleeps like a ragdoll…”  Toko observed, sweatdropping as she sighed in exasperation before she kneeled down to ease the Giggle Gas can out of Komaru’s hand.  “I’ll have to hi…hide these so you don’t get any more Gi…Giggly ideas…”</p><p>*Ring Ring*</p><p>“Eek!”  Toko shrieked, hurrying to hide the Gigle Gas and Snooze Gas cans in a nearby cupboard for the time being before she rushed over to the laptop, the Zoom App activating with a call.  “Fu…Future Foundation…”  Toko beamed “Is it Ma…Master…?!”  Hurrying to brush her hair with her hands, she pressed the <strong>Answer</strong> button, the blank screen fading to reveal Byakuya’s face, his lips forming a serious straight line.</p><p>“Toko.”</p><p>Toko stood up straight and asked in her most professional tone “Y…Yes, Vice-Director Togami?”</p><p>Byakuya gave a small smile of approval as he nodded “I’d like you to summarize today’s report for me so that I may submit it to Director Kirigiri.”</p><p>Toko smiled and nodded, replying “Of course, Vice-Director Togami.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>